The use of computing devices is becoming increasingly commonplace. Often times, computing devices utilize data storage to perform various functions. In one example, a data storage technology can involve integrating a plurality of hard disk drive components into a single entity or logical unit. In this example, the data storage technology may include a Redundant Array of Inexpensive (or Independent) Disks (RAID). Utilizing RAID for data storage can be advantageous because RAID can allow for data redundancy as well as performance improvement.
Sometimes, however, RAID drives can experience errors or fail. In accordance with conventional approaches, an erroneous or failed RAID drive can be retired and a replacement drive can be implemented in place of the erroneous or failed RAID drive. However, replacing a RAID drive can require significant effort and resources (e.g., cost, time, manual labor). Accordingly, conventional approaches for utilizing data storage technologies such as RAID can be expensive, wasteful, inconvenient, and inefficient. These drawbacks can detract from the overall experience associated with utilizing data storage technologies such as RAID.